The Triplets
by Greyowl23
Summary: Callie, Jesus, and Mariana are all fourteen and there's one problem: they are causing tons of trouble. Callie and Jesus mess around being careless about injuries, and Callie and Mariana are partying and bringing Jesus along. Callie feels she might've crossed when she takes the blame for something she didn't do. Not the greatest summary, but read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Lena watched from the window as the three fourteen year olds played with Jesus's skateboard. Callie had been staying with the Fosters for two weeks, and had gotten especially close with the twins. The only thing Lena worried about was that the terrible two, Callie and Jesus, had started rubbing off on Mariana.

"Wait watch this," Callie said, as she pushed off on the skateboard and did a kickflip. She stumbled a little, causing Mariana to laugh.

"I've been trying to do that," Jesus said. "You're like a natural."

"Or just better than you," Callie said, picking up Jesus's skateboard and handing it to him.

"Oh wow thanks," Jesus said. "You think you're better than Me?"

"I don't think, I know," Callie said jokingly, and playfully shoved Jesus. "After all, I do seem to have better thinking skills than you."

"Yeah right, that's how you ended up in juvie," Jesus said, joking around.

"Jesus!" Mariana said. "Callie, Jesus, is the party still on. Did you talk to Wyatt?"

"Yep," Callie said. "I got us covered, and I can use the whole 'making new friends' card."

"This is why you're my favorite," Mariana said.

"What am I?" Jesus asked. "Chopped liver?"

"Yep," both girls said, and Jesus put on a fake hurt face.

-linebreak-

"Callie, toss me a roll," Jesus said. Callie grabbed a roll and tossed it to Jesus, barely missing Brandon's head.

"Really?" The sixteen year old said. "You guys are so immature." Callie shrugged the comment off and plopped down next to Mariana.

"B, Mama and I need you to drive the kids to school tomorrow," Stef said, and everyone groaned except Jude.

"Mom, I can't deal with them," Brandon said, gesturing to the three teenagers all smirking at him.

"And Brandon's like a dictator and we're lowly citizens," Callie said.

"Yeah, I'm the dictator," Brandon said. "You're the one that's always bossing everybody around."

"Umm what?" Callie said. "No, of you want to find the bossy one, grab a mirror." Jesus and Mariana were laughing and Callie couldn't help feel proud about putting the sixteen year old in his place.

"Do you see what I mean?" Brandon said. "I can't deal with them. They're like troublemaker triplets."

"I'd rather walk," Callie said. "I can't even stand to be at the dinner table with Julius Caesar here," she siad, gesturing at Brandon.

"Can I walk too?" Jesus asked.

"Me too," Mariana said.

"No, you are all riding with Brandon and that's final," Stef said.

"What if we get a ride from Wyatt?" Callie said. Stef gave her foster daughter an unimpressed look. She wasn't happy when she figured out that Callie was dating someone the same age as Brandon.

"Last time I saw Wyatt, he was cutting class," Lena said. "I don't like you guys hanging around Wyatt."

"But he's my friend," Callie argued. "Sanchez sees me walking by myself she tells my P.O. If she sees me talking with Wyatt... bam. Good report to my P.O."

"Wyatt's bad news," Brandon muttered. "But sure, go ahead and get pregnant or something. Because he'll leave you as soon as you do.'

"Brandon, shutup, " Callie said. "You don't know Wyatt. You're going off what your little slut of a girlfriend tells you."

"Callie!" Stef said. "Alright, Brandon, Callie, go to your rooms. Now." Callie stood up, abandoning her barely touched dinner plate.

"But Mom-" Brandon said.

"Go Brandon," Stef said, and Brandon got up and left. "Mariana and Jesus, please calm down," Stef said to the twins who were still laughing. "Jude, bud, why don't you go upstairs and start getting ready for bed." Jude nodded and ran upstairs to shower. "Guys, what is up with the two of you causing trouble and fighting?"

"I don't know," Mariana said, and Jesus shrugged.

"Well it needs to be fixed," Stef said. "Just go upstairs please." The twins ran upstairs and Stef sighed, and Lena watched her wife.

"It's okay, Stef," Lena said. "They're just being teenagers. It'll pass."

-scene-change-

"Moms are being so completely unfair!" Mariana said as her and Jesus stormed into Callie and Mariana's room.

"It's so dumb," Jesus said. "Why does Brandon get so mad? Golden Boy thinks he's all that."

"That's why I hate bio kids," Callie said. "They don't know what it's like. So they think they can be-"

"Callie, Brandon's next door," Mariana said. "Shhh."

"Sorry," Callie said. "I'm about to... sneak out and hang with Wyatt," Callie said, dropping her voice to a barely understandable whisper. "He told me he'd be down at the beach tonight. But I don't know."

"If Moms catch you, you won't see tomorrow," Jesus said. "And We are not missing that party."

"Fine," Callie said. "I'm going to bed. Goodnight."

"Night," they both said, and Jesus left while Mariana went to shower.

-linebreak-

"Jesus, hurry up," Brandon said, frustrated with his siblings. "We need to leave now if I want to practice before class."

"And that would just mess up your whole day wouldn't it?" Callie said sarcastically, faking a pouting face.

"When is Bill gonna find you a foster home?" Brandon muttered, but a little too loudly.

"You never know, they could decide to adopt me," Callie retorted back. "And then I would be around forever. And then you would be late very day and then-"

"Okay, I got it," Brandon said. "Guys we need to go."

"You sound like Mom," Mariana said, coming downstairs wearing shorts and a t-shirt.

"Well I'm sorry that I actually care about getting to school on time," Brandon said.

"We still have an hour until school starts " Callie said, mad at her annoying foster brother. "It's a five minute drive there. You don't need to practice for fifty-five minutes Golden boy."

"Oh, where'd you learn to subtract? Juvie?" Brandon asked, and thought maybe he had gone too far.

"Your words just bounce off," Callie said. "You can't bother me. I've been tormented with worse comments than that. But keep trying, you're getting better." Callie got up, and walked past Mariana who just stood, shocked at what Callie said.


	2. Chapter 2

"Umm, hello, it's Wyatt's Mom's house," Mariana said.

"I don't know," Lena said. "Callie, I already told you I didn't care too much Wyatt."

"But I need to keep my friends," Callie said, pretending to be really upset. "If other people show up, we have Jesus to walk us home. He would protect me and Mariana. I'm new here, and I need to make as many friendships as possible. Please, please, please."

"Okay, the three of you may go," Stef said. "Stay together. If Jesus says you need to leave, you leave."

"Got it," Jesus's twin said.

"Yeah, though I don't know why Jesus is in charge," Callie said, as the three of them walked out of the room.

"I swear those three are going to give me grey hairs," Stef said, slumping in the bed next to Lena.

"I'm kind of glad Callie's being rebellious," Lena said. "It shows that she's gotten comfortable enough to act like a kid."

"But that brings up another matter," Stef said. "The twins will be very upset if we send Callie away, and Jude's grown on me. But do we really have room for two more kids permanently?"

"I mean, were making room now," Lena said. "And I wouldn't mind having them around. When do you think we should talk to them about adoption."

"No, no, no," Brandon said, bursting into the room. "We are not adopting them. Please, Moms. I can't stand Callie. She's the absolute worst, I hate her."

"Brandon, this is none of your business," the police officer said. "If Callie stays, you will deal with it. Okay?"

-linebreak-

"Callie, where is this house?" The Latino boy asked, walking down the street.

"Right there," Callie said, pointing at a house where you could see people walking in. "Wow that's a lot of people."

"Come on, guys," Mariana said. "I have been waiting to go to parties."

"Mariana," Callie said, putting an arm in front of her foster sister. "No alcohol Okay? I can barely deal with a sober you."

"Don't worry," Mariana said, rolling her eyes. "I'm not gonna drink."

"If something happens, we're leaving," Jesus said. "Come on." Callie and Mariana followed Jesus to the house. You could hear music blasting inside, and they were quickly surrounded by juniors and seniors. The three freshman walked around the vandalized house, looking for Wyatt.

"Callie, it's really loud in here," Mariana said.

"Deal with it," Jesus snapped at his sister.

"Hey kids, you know this is a party for Juniors and Seniors, right?" And older high schooler snapped at the three kids. "Actually know who Wyatt is."

"I am a friend of Wyatt's," Callie said. "So shutup and get out of my way." The guy rolled his eyes and walked out of the way.

"Callie," all three kids turned around when they heard a voice. "How are ya? Haven't seen you in a year. You've definitely changed."

"Leave me alone," Callie said to the twenty year old, blonde haired man staring at her.

"I saw your pics on instagram," Liam said, getting closer to the fourteen year old. "You're pretty good at that. You're so beautiful Callie."

"Hey, dude, back off," Jesus said, standing in front of his sisters.

"You gonna make me?" Liam said, standing up straighter. Jesus was tall for his age, but Liam was still taller. "Come on, why don't you hit me?"

"Okay," Jesus said, surprising Liam. He swung his fist and squared Liam in the nose. Liam surprised Jesus by swinging back and hitting Jesus in the eye. Jesus saw stars for a moment, but quickly grabbed his sisters and ran out of Wyatt's house.

"Callie, we weren't finished talking!' Liam yelled after them.

"Callie who was that?" Jesus asked, when they stopped running at the street corner.

"Just an old foster brother, " Callie partially lied. "I'm sorry Jesus."

"No big deal, but how are we hiding it from Moms," Jesus asked.

"Ummm, you can say that a guy who was bothering Callie punched you," Mariana suggested.

"No!" Callie blurted out a little too quickly. "I mean, your Moms don't need to know about him."

"Then what do we say?" Jesus asked.

"I'll figure it out," Callie said, though she already had a plan.

-linebreak-

"Jesus! What happened to your eye?" Lena exclaimed when the three kids walked in.

"Mama," Jesus said. "I-"

"I punched him," Callie blurted out, and Mariana and Jesus stared at her in disbelief. "He was being a buzzkill saying we should leave and blah blah blah, so I punched him. I'm sorry."

"Callie, you didn't-" Jesus started.

"Jesus don't cover for me," Callie said firmly. "I punched him and I apologize. Don't let Jesus tell you anything else. He'll just say it so you won't send me away. I'll take whatever punishment you have for me. Do I need to pack my bag or...?"

"Callie, just go to your room," Lena said. "Go to bed. Goodnight."

"Night," Callie said, running upstairs and the twins watched.

"Mama, she didnt punch me," Jesus said. "She's just trying to-"

"Then who punched you Jesus?" Lena asked.

"It was-" Jesus paused, remembering how Callie asked them not to get Mom's involved. "Nevermind, it was Callie. But I was being mean to her. I'm tired, goodnight."

"Mama, you can't possibly believe them," Mariana said, gesturing in the direction of where her siblings had gone. "Callie, she just-"

"Just what, Mariana?" Lena asked, frustrated. "That Girl has been causing tons of trouble. The three of you are on my last nerve. Why don't you follow your siblings and go get ready for bed?"

"But Mama-" Mariana said.

"Go Mariana," Lena said, and Mariana ran upstairs to her room, and saw Jesus talking to Callie. And something shocked Mariana: Callie was crying.

"I'm sorry, Callie," Jesus said. "I didn't know what else to say. I'll tell moms not to send you away. But why are you so afraid to tell moms?"

"Because he's a really bad guy," Callie said, wiping tears. "I can't believe you punched him, though."

"I would do anything to protect my sisters," Jesus said, looking up at his twin in the doorway and smiling.

"Callie, are you okay?" Mariana said, walking up to Callie's bed. "Why did you do cover for us? I'm really good at coming up with stuff."

"It's okay," Callie said, wiping her tears. "I'm really sorry if they send me away. I'll miss you guys." Lena stopped dead in her tracks when she heard Callie say that. _Did she honestly think that Lena was going to send her away just like that?_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: To the guest who asked why Brandon was so mean, I don't like Brandon's character. The only time I was okay with him for a whole season is season 5. He can be very rude to his parents and Callie even told him in season 1: he doesn't know what it's like to be a foster kid or to not be wanted. He doesn't understand how Callie will jump at any chance to get attention because he's gotten attention his whole life. So yeah, that's my opinion on Brandon.**

"Wake up, babies," Lena said, walking into her daughters' room. "Time to get up."

"But Mom, it's Saturday," Mariana said.

"Sorry, you have to get up and help your brother and sister clean out the garage," Lena said, and went to go wake up Callie.

"Wait, you just called Callie my sister," Mariana said, smiling.

"I mean... She basically is," Lena said. "Just get up. You guys are being punished for going to a party."

"What party?" Callie said, looking at Lena innocently.

"Wyatt's party," Lena said. "Jesus told me everything. Including Liam, and we need to talk about that."

"I'm not going to talk about that," Callie answered, and stood up. "And what if Jesus is just lying so you won't send me away. Which you're probably gonna wind up doing anyways."

"Callie we're not going to-" Lena started but was cut off my Mariana.

"He knows just because he puts his headphones on, doesn't mean we can't hear him banging on the keys right?" Mariana said, gesturing at the wall.

"Mariana, leave your brother alone," Lena said.

"But he's so rude to Callie!" Mariana said, and Lena raised an eyebrow. "He makes side comments about her being in juvie, and when she's leaving here, and talks bad about her and Wyatt. And he told Talya everything about Callie. That's how everyone figured out she was in juvie. But he acts so good when you're around so he never gets in trouble. I'm sick and tired of it!"

"I'll be right back," Lena said, and disappeared.

-linebreak-

"Thank you guys, thanks a lot," Brandon said sarcastically, throwing stuff away from a box. "I had plans with Talya today."

"And I had plans with Wyatt," Callie grumbled, picking up a box and opening it. "What's this?" She pulled out a folder filled with papers. She opened it, and immediately figured out what it was. She dropped it and ran out of the garage.

"What is it?" Jesus asked as Mariana picked it up.

"It's her file," Mariana said. "There's no good comments in here. It's all bad. Really bad."

"Lemme see," Brandon said, reaching for the folder.

"No," Mariana said. "You o my want to see it so you can tell Talya more bad stuff about her."

"I'm not going to do that," Brandon said. "Not on purpose at least."

"I will be right back," Mariana said, and ran off with the file. She figured Callie probably didn't leave the house, and was right when she saw her swinging on the porch swing. "Hey."

"You read it didn't you?" Callie asked.

"I read a few things so I could figure out what it was," Mariana said, honestly. "I know this isn't you, Callie. You're not what your foster parents put in here about you. I don't care that they say you're delusional, or crazy, or... sexually volatile."

"About that," Callie said with a sad laugh. "Yeah that's in there because of Liam. I didn't have sex with him. Not willingly at least."

"Oh my God, did he rape you?" Mariana asked, with a hand over her mouth.

"I guess, but it was my fault cause I was leading him on and-" Mariana stopped Callie's ramble.

"Callie, it's not your fault," Mariana said. "You should tell moms. Mom could fill out a report-"

"And if I lose the case I'm marked as a high risk foster kid forever," Callie said. "I can't take that chance Mariana. No one will want me."

"Callie, we want you," Mariana said. "You're my sister and no one, not even Brandon, can tell me otherwise. Callie if you don't tell, he could hurt you again or someone else. We have to stop him."

"Fine, are you sure they won't send me away if I tell them?" Callie asked.

"Over my dead body," Mariana said. "And I'm too pretty to die."

-linebreak-

"Callie, can you explain what you mean?" Stef asked the younger girl, who was trying not to cry.

"The guy who punched Jesus was my old foster brother Liam, " Callie repeated. "And the reason I'm marked as sexually volatile is because of him. He told his parents everything that happened in his own words when they saw me kiss him. I only kissed him to get out of that house. And he told his parents we had sex, but it wasnt exactly umm..."

"Consensual?" Stef asked. Since the first day Callie had been at their house, Stef assumed that Callie was a rape victim. How until she got to know Jesus, she would make sure Mariana was in the room with them too. How she wouldn't be anywhere alone with Brandon, and got upset when he walked in when she was in the shower. Callie nodded and Stef said," Callie, you have to be very careful in how you word the rest of this."

"He told me I deserved it," Callie said, crying. "He said I owed to him. Maybe I did, and he told me no one would ever love me. And I- I thought he loved me. He was so nice to me until that night. And I didn't want him to do it, but he said I did. I didn't, I promise. He scares me so much."

"Hey, Callie, it's okay," Lena said, reaching over and hugging the girl. Mariana was now crying too, and Stef had tears in her eyes. "You're safe here, and we are not going to make you leave. You're a part of this family. We don't care what thus old file says, but we do care about getting you the justice you deserve."

"And you're gonna get some justice," Stef said. "And we'll get this bastard put away for a good, long time." And at that moment, Callie couldn't have felt safer.


	4. Chapter 4

Callie stared at the dress her lawyer wanted her to wear. "Do I have to wear it?"

"Yes, it appeals to your innocence," the lawyer said.

"You mean the innocence I don't have," Callie said stubbornly. "I mean the color's okay, I just don't wear dresses."

"Callie, this is going to help us win the case," the lawyer reasoned with Callie.

"Callie come on, I'll go with you to change into it," Mariana said, and Callie nodded.

"Mr. Peterson, I'm sorry that Callie has been stubborn," Stef said. "This all has just been emotionally stressful for her."

"It's okay, I get it," the lawyer said, and walked out of the room to get some fresh air.

-scene-change-

"That lawyer is dumb," Mariana said as she zipped up the dress on Callie.

"It's okay, I get why he's doing it," Callie said softly. "I just don't think I'm gonna win this. I want to, but who's gonna believe me. Honestly, who?"

"I believe you," Mariana said, as Callie looked at the dress she was wearing in the mirror.

"I look dumb don't I?" Callie said, staring at herself.

"You look fine," Mariana said. "Stop freaking yourself out, and get out there. I'm gonna be in there for you."

"I don't want you in there," Callie said honestly. "I have to go into detail about that night. Like every detail. You shouldn't have to hear that."

"Callie, I don't care," Mariana said. "I'm going to be in there. If you feel like you need some support, look at me and I'll give you a reassuring thumbs up. Does Jude know about this?"

"No, and I don't want him to know about it," Callie said, as they opened the bathroom door. Callie's breath hitched when she saw Liam's parents walk in. She put her head down, and walked back to Stef and Lena. "I'm ready."

"Come on sweets," Stef said, putting and hand on Callie's back. They walked into the court room, and Callie made sure she was right by Stef's side when they walked by Liam.

-linebreak-

"Callie, are you okay?" Mariana asked Callie on the ride back from the courthouse.

"I'm fine," Callie lied. She had let herself want Liam to get out away too much. It just let her down, like everything else. "Sorry I made you sit and listen to all that for no reason."

"Callie, it's okay," Mariana said. "I would do anything for my sister." Lena heard the interaction between the two girls and smiled.

"Callie, anything special you want for dinner?" Lena asked, and Callie shook her head. "You want anything?"

"Can we have a family movie night?" Callie asked barely above a whisper. She secretly enjoyed sitting in the living room and laughing at funny movies. She felt like she was a part of their family.

"Of course," Lena said. "Does spaghetti sound good for dinner?"

"Yea," Callie said, and Mariana shrugged. "And when we get home, you can help me change out of this godawful dress," Callie said to Mariana.

"Definitely," Mariana said. "And then I can show you what I got when Lexi's parents took me to the mall."

"Okay," Callie said. "As long as it's not a dress."

"No I got shorts, a shirt, and a bathing suit," Mariana answered, and Callie nodded. "And then you, me, and Jesus can play outside and you can take those cool photos of him on the skateboard."

"That sounds fun," Callie said smiling. "And then I can school him on skateboard tricks."

"School Jesus on skateboarding?" Stef asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh yeah, Callie's definitely better than him," Mariana said. "I wanna straighten your hair so bad."

"You leave my curly locks alone," Callie said, and Mariana laughed.

"Okay girls,' Stef said. "We're home. Get out of those clothes and come back downstairs. We need to talk about something."

"Okay," both girls said, and went upstairs. "What do you think she wants to talk about?" Callie asked Mariana as she unzipped her dress.

"I don't know," Mariana said. "Moms are full of surprises." Callie grabbed a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt and put them on. Mariana did the same but with a pair of shorts. They walked down the stairs and saw the rest of the kids already sitting in the living room.

"Sit down, girls," Lena said, and the girls complied. "Mom and I wanted to talk to you guys to see how you feel if we made this a more permanent placement for Callie and Jude."

"You mean like adoption?!" Mariana asked, looking at Callie.

"Really?" Jude asked, his eyes wide.

"How do you guys feel about that?' Stef asked.

"Yes!" Callie exclaimed. "I want to stay here."

"Well you guys will," Stef said. "That's okay with you guys right?"

"Yes!" The twins shouted and Brandon shrugged.

"B?" Lena asked.

"Fine, yes, I guess it's okay," Brandon said, and Mariana squealed.

"We're gonna be sisters!" Mariana said, basically tackling Callie in a hug. Callie was still a little in shock, but hugged Mariana back with a huge smile on her face. "I've always wanted a sister."

"Me too," Callie said. "No more foster homes. I finally have a home, a family."

"This is so cool!" Jesus said, patting Callie's shoulder. "And my roomie isn't too bad either." Jesus patted Jude on his head, and Jude smiled.

"So, we will start the adoption process tomorrow," Stef said. "But for now, let's eat and watch a movie. As a family."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm sorry if some of you guys don't agree with how I made Brandon in this story, but I'm going to write my stories how I want to. Don't flame in the reviews, Okay? It's called fanfiction for a reason. They aren't going to be just like their character in every story. And Brandon isn't entirely innocent. And if I left Brandon out, there would be no conflict in the story. So if you have a problem with how I make the characters, just don't read the story instead of leaving mean comments. Please guys, let's be civil. Thank you. And stop cussing in the comments. And I don't even want to approve this nasty comment someone left or I'll censor the cuss words. It's not cool guys. Just please stop with the rude comments. You're entitled to your own opinion but put it nicely and cleanly.**

Mariana woke up to the sound of Callie tossing and turning in her bed. She was murmuring things in her sleep, and Mariana sat up in her bed. Callie's voice sounded panicked and she started kicking off her blankets.

"Callie," Mariana said, walking over to her sister. "Callie," she whispered, lightly touching her shoulder.

"Liam, get off me!" Callie said, and Mariana jumped back. This wasn't good. Callie was having a nightmare about Liam and _that night._

"Callie, it's just me," Mariana whispered. "It's Mariana. Your sister." Mariana repeated that a few times, kneeling by Callie's bed.

Callie calmed down a little and woke up. "I'm sorry," Callie whispered when she saw the tears on Mariana's face, realizing she had scared her. "Please don't tell Moms. They'll just put me in like therapy or something. Promise me, Mariana. This is what sisters do," Callie said, knowing that would have an effect on Mariana. She didn't want Stef and Lena knowing she was still traumatized by the events. She put up a strong front, and she planned on keeping that strong front.

"Okay, I won't tell," Mariana said, wiping her eyes. "You really scared me. Can I- can I sleep with you tonight?"

"Okay," Callie said, and made room on her bed for her sister. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Callie," Mariana said.

-linebreak-

Callie woke up, and remembered the events of last night. The house was quiet and the clock said six thirty. Of course only Callie would wake up before seven on a Saturday. She knew that Stef would be up drinking her morning coffee right about now, and maneuvered around Mariana and walked downstairs. As Callie figured, Stef was sitting at the table sipping coffee from her cup.

"Good morning, love," Stef said when Callie walked in. "It's pretty early. What're you doing up?"

"Once I get up in the morning I can't fall back asleep," Callie answered, sitting down on a stool. "Why do _you_ always get up this early on Saturdays?"

"Force of habit," Stef said. "When you work five to six days a week you get in a schedule of waking up at that time everyday. So I get up, drink some coffee, and the. I deal with you guys. And Lena always sleeps in until like eight. So I get an hour and a half to myself."

"Can I have some coffee?" Callie asked with a mischevious grin on her face.

"Oh, you're a comedian," Stef said. "No you may not have coffee. Good try though."

"Dang it," Callie said. "I just really like coffee."

"Okay," Stef said, and sipped her drink. "Are you hungry?"

"No," Callie said. "I'll get sick if I eat this early."

"Oh," Stef said. "You're really wanting this coffee aren't ya?"

"What makes you think that?" Callie asked, still grinning.

"Because I've seen you eating cereal at five in the morning before," Stef said. "You're trying to make me feel bad for you, huh?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Callie said.

"Morning," Mariana said, walking down the stairs.

"How are both of you guys up?" Stef asked.

"Callie woke me up," Mariana said, walking to the fridge and getting out orange juice.

"Sorry," Callie said.

"It's fine," Mariana said. "Mom, can Callie and I go to the movies today?"

"The movie theater down the street?" Stef asked her daughter.

"Yeah," Mariana said. "I mean, we were really wanting to see a new movie that came out."

"It's not a scary movie?" Stef asked.

"Nope," Mariana said.

"Okay," Stef said. "I will take you there, and I will wait for you guys outside. You guys will keep your phones on you, Yes?"

"I don't have a phone," Callie said.

"You do now," Stef said, and handed Callie her old phone.

"Thank you," Callie said, looking at the phone.

"It doesn't have internet, but it has everything else," Stef said, and Callie smiled. "Does that make up for the coffee?" Callie nodded eagerly, and Stef said," Okay. Your brother is going out with Emma too. So I get some me time."

"Okay, well we're just going to go ahead and shower and get ready for today," Callie said, and grabbed Mariana's hand and pulled her upstairs. "I never knew anything about going to a movie," Callie said to Mariana after she closed the bedroom door.

"So, Jesus is 'going out' with Emma," Mariana said. "But Emma's nineteen year old brother is going with them and we're going to go see that new scary movie that just came out. Come on, it'll be fun."

"Fine," Callie said. "Now let's actually get ready."

-linebreak-

"Have fun girls," Stef said, waving at her daughter. "Call if you need anything."

"Will do," Mariana said, and they walked in.

"Guys," Jesus said, and Mariana and Callie ran over to him, Emma, and Emma's brother John. "Dud you bring the money for your tickets?"

"Here," Mariana said, handing John the money. John handed the two fourteen year olds 3-d glasses and Mariana said, "3-d? Cool!"

"Come on," John said. "The movie's starting."

-linebreak-

"That... was... intense," Callie said as she pulled off her glasses. "But so cool!"

Stef was surprised when she heard knocking on her window and saw a friend of hers. "Hey, Stef," she said as Stef rolled down the window. "I'm pretty sure I just saw your kids walking out of the movie theater room that one scary movie was playing. They were with a brown haired girl, a blonde haired girl, and an older boy. Just thought I'd let you know."

"Okay, thank you," Stef said. "I'll talk to them." She pulled up at the movie theater entrance and saw the five kids walk out. "All three of my kids in the car now!"


	6. Chapter 6

"You two lied straight to my face," Stef said, pointing at Callie and Mariana. "And you, you let some nineteen year old take you to see a scary movie. What if he took you guys,"

"Mom, it's Emma's brother," Jesus said.

"Yeah, he went to ABCC last year," Mariana said. "I'm sorry that we lied, but we're fourteen. We can handle scary movies. Right?"

"Yeah," Jesus said, and Callie shrugged.

"Callie this would be the time to use your words," Stef said.

"I just didn't like the movie," Callie mumbled. "It was really intense, and a lot of people died." Stef's face softened when she realized Callie had hated that movie. Callie had struggled with family members dying, and fighting for her entire life. She only went with the twins because she didnt want to be the goody two shoes or whatever.

"Callie you didn't have to go if it scared y-" Stef started.

"It didn't scare me!" Callie snapped. "I just didn't like it. And I'm sorry we went."

"Okay, all of you are grounded for a month," Stef said. "This was a very reckless decision for all three of you. I want your phones, laptops, and no one is going anywhere with friends. Got it?"

"Yes," all kids mumbled and ran upstairs to gather their electronics. After they came back down, Stef released the twins.

"Cals, could you stay here for a second?" Stef asked. Callie nodded and plopped down on the couch. "So, in order for you to get adopted, your father has to sign away his rights. Now our adoption lawyer wants to know if you want to see your father. "

"No!" Callie said immediately. "I don't want to see him. He murdered my Mom. And Jude isn't going to see him either. You know, we used to write him letters. He stopped answering. He answered twice, and then stopped. Forty letters sent, Stef. Forty! Yet he could only manage to answer to of them. I was left to tell my five year old brother that our lives would never be the same."

"Hay calm down," Stef said, sitting next to Callie. "Love, you were eight then. You're fourteen now. You shouldnt have to carry the weight of the world on your shoulders. I know it's hard, but you don't get to decide for your brother. I'm sorry."

"I want to see Dad," Jude said, and walked into the room.

"No Jude!" Callie said. "Dad killed our mom! He doesn't deserve to see us. And you will not see him. And neither will I."

"Callie, you can't make that decision for your brother," Stef said, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Fine," Callie said. "Mom this isn't fair. Wyatt was going to take me to a really cool diner tonight. I really want to go. It's not fair. You said it yourself that I need to make good friends, and Wyatt is my only friend."

"Sorry Callie," Stef said. Inside she was secretly squealing in excitement at the fact that Callie had just called her Mom. "Your date with Wyatt is going to have to wait."

"Whatever," Callie said, and turned around and ran upstairs.

"Jude, I will talk to the lawyer about seeing your dad," Stef said.

"Might wanna tell him Callie will be there too," Jude said.

Stef looked confused and said," Butvshe just said she wasn-"

"Trust me," Jude said. "She would hate to see Dad, but she would die before letting me go by myself."

"Oh," Stef said. "Do you wanna watch a movie, Jude?"

"Sure," Jude said, and sat down on the couch next to Stef . "So we're getting adopted?"

"Yes you are," Stef said.

-scene-change-

"What was that about?" Mariana asked as Callie plopped down on Mariana's bed.

"I have to see my dad," Callie said, and sighed.

"Don't you get an option?" Mariana asked Callie.

"Yeah, but if Jude goes, which he is, then I'm going," Callie said. "I just don't want to see him. He killed my Mom. It took me so long to keep my mind off it 24/7 and I just don't want it to happen again."

"I understand," Mariana said. "But would it be so bad to see him? I mean, what if he has this great apology prepared? Wouldn't that make you feel better?"

"Mariana, I love you and this family, but if I had to choose between you guys and my mom," Callie said," I would choose my Mom. Unless his great big apology will bring my Mom back, I don't want to hear it."

Mariana's heart kind of sank, but she understood. "You know, my Mom is a drug addict. She chose drugs over me and Jesus. If she never did all these drugs and given up on me, I would go back to her. But that's something we can't do. We have Moms now, and they love us. But why don't you at least give your dad a chance. He might say some really good things. You never know. And at least Jude will be there too. And we're all here to support you."

"Thanks," Callie said, and gave Mariana a hug. "Maybe you're right."

"I always am," Mariana said, giving a big smile. Callie playfully shoved her and laid on the bed. "So, we need to pick out your outfit for adoption day next week."

"Wait, next week?" Callie asked sitting up. "They never told me it was that soon!"

"Is that a bad thing?" Mariana asked.

"No that's a great thing!" Callie said. She was going to be part of a family.


	7. Chapter 7

There was a knock on the door, and Lena walked up to answer it. Everyone knew who it was, but everyone watched Lena's every move to open the door. Callie held her breath as Donald walked in and looked at his two kids.

"Callie, you've grown up so much," Donald said. "You remind me of your mother. And Jude, you've gotten taller. How have you guys been?"

"We've been fine," Callie said. Donald could hear the hostility in Callie's voice, and the rest of the Foster clan took that as their que to leave. Mariana gave Callie a side hug, and Jesus patted her and Jude's shoulders. Brandon had piano practice, so he wasn't home at the moment.

"Hi Dad, " Jude said.

"Hey Jude," Donald said. "Listen, I just want to start by letting you guys know that I am terribly sorry. Your mother was the sweetest woman I ever knew. She didn't deserve to die, and I will never forgive myself. I'm so sorry that you guys had to go through all of the stuff you went through. But this is a really nice house. How long have you been here?"

"Three months," Callie said. "And they want to adopt us."

"I know," Donald said, nodding. "I know, and that's why I signed these." He set the papers down. "I know, Callie, you probably didn't want to see me. And I could've signed the papers and left, but I wanted to see you guys. I know now that you're better off without me as your dad. In all honesty, your mother raised you guys. I'm a poor excuse for a father. But I want to see you guys. If you ever have birthday parties, or celebrations, I'd like to attend. I want to be a part of your life, I just can't be your dad."

"Okay," Callie said. "But things will change. I don't want you drinking anymore. If I figure out you drank a drop of alcohol, this deal is off. You will not be in our lives. Is that a fair enough deal?"

"That's fair," Donald said, nodding. "And I've been sober. Your mother's death was a huge wakeup call for me. I will never touch alcohol ever again. That's a promise."

"Good," Callie said. "Thank you for apologizing."

"You're a very determined young woman," Donald said. "Like your mother."

"Well, six years in foster care helps," Callie said quietly. "Anyways, thank you for signing the papers."

"Can I give you a hug?" Jude spoke up. Donald nodded, and Jude wrapped his arms around him. Callie crossed her arms, and waited for the to pull apart.

"I better get going," Donald said.

"I'll walk you out," Callie said, clearing her throat. Donald and Callie walked outside and she said," Thank you for apologizing, but I haven't forgiven you. And I may never forgive myself. Jude doesn't know what happened the night before, and he never will. So don't tell him, Okay? Jude doesn't need to know about it. Mom is gone, so it doesn't matter. Just promise you won't tell him."

"I won't," Donald said. "But Callie, just know that your mother loved you. I'm sorry for what I did, and you need to forgive yourself."

"I'll try," Callie said. "Thank you for saying all that to Jude."

"Not a problem," Donald said. "It was the truth. I'll see you around Callie."

"Yeah, see you around," Callie saud, watching as Donald walked away. She turned around and walked back inside, her arms crossed.

"You okay?" Mariana asked her sister when she walked in.

"Yeah, just thinking," Callie said.

"About what?" Mariana questioned.

"Whether or not I should forgive Da- Donald for what happened to Mom," Callie answered.

"I think you should," Mariana said. "You said it yourself you wish you could've taken back what you said to your mom the night she died. So don't let Donald live his life thinking you don't love him." Callie bit her lip, and turned around and raced out the door. "Callie?" Mariana said.

Callie wasn't paying attention to Mariana, she was running as fast as her feet could take her. "Dad!" She called out, when she saw Donald at the bus stop. "Dad!" Donald stood up, and Callie ran up to him. "I'm sorry for what I said the night Mom died, and I just wanted you to know that I do forgive you. And I'm sorry I haven't been a good daughter. I'm so sorry." Callie was sobbing now, and she didnt even care who saw her. She had pushed down her feelings, like pressure in a volcano, and they just erupted. She threw her arms around Donald, and he hugged her back, a little shocked.

"Callie, I didn't mean it when I called you a terrible daughter," Donald said. "That night I wasn't in the right mind. I was mad, drunk, and just all over the place. I love you Callie, and I always will." Donald rubbed circled on Callie's back, as she sobbed into him. "And I'm so sorry I took your mother away from you guys. You didn't deserve it, and Colleen didn't deserve to die. But if she could tell you one thing right now, she would say she's very proud. Because my fourteen year old self was not near as responsible as you. And I'm glad you found a family that loves you. But that family is probably wanting you back home right now."

"Right," Callie said, rubbing her eyes and pulling away. "Thanks, Dad. And just so you know, mine and Jude's adoption is next week on Thursday. We would appreciate if you could make it."

"I'll be there," Donald said. "I'll see you later, Cals."

"Okay," Callie said, and ran all the way back to her house. When she walked in, Mariana was still in her same place staring at the door.

"Where'd you go?" Mariana asked, as Callie leaned against the door, out of breath.

"I went to make sure that my Dad knew I loved him," Callie said, a huge grin on her face. Relief was all Callie felt, and she knew one thing was for sure: She had forgiven Donald, but she also had forgiven herself in the process. Callie still had that hole in her heart from her Mom's death, but it wasn't as big now. Callie knew at that moment that she was loved.


	8. Chapter 8

"I actually like this dress," Callie said, looking at the dark blue dress Mariana had picked out from her closet. "Will you do my hair?"

"Ooh I'm gonna-" Mariana started but Callie cut her off.

"Don't you dare get close to me with that straightener," Callie said, and Mariana frowned. "Just like do some nice hairdo."

"Fine," Mariana said, as Callie started putting on the dress. "So adoption day is finally here! You excited?"

"Yes I am," Callie said. "But I'm nervous."

"How could you be nervous about getting adopted?" Mariana asked, as she zipped up Callie's dress. "This is like the biggest day of your life."

"That's exactly what I mean," Callie said, sighing. "This stuff always for a wrong for me."

"Okay, there will be no negativity today," Mariana said. "If you frown, or do anything besides smile or laugh, I will hurt you."

"Who knew Mariana could be so scary?" Callie said. "But fine, I will be all puppies and rainbows today. Does that satisfy you?"

"Yes it does," Mariana said. "So for your hair I was thinking I could put it up with a braid."

"M'kay," Callie said, and Mariana got to work on her hair.

-linebreak-

Callie was sitting in between Jude and Mariana, leaning on Mariana's shoulder. She looked up when she saw Wyatt walk in. She got up, and ran to him.

"Hey," Wyatt said. "So, I don't have to move. But if you ever need a quick escape, I know a place right outside of California. I missed you."

"I missed you too," Callie said, and gave Wyatt a quick peck on the lips. "But I'm grounded for the rest of the month."

"So," Wyatt said. "It never stopped anyone before. I know your parents don't like me."

"Well they can't like every decision I make," Callie said. "Because then they wouldn't be my parents." Callie was too busy talking she didnt realize Stef and Lena leaving with a lady, and then come back with sullen faces.

"Cals," Stef said, getting her attention. "Come here sweets."

"Yeah?" Callie said, following Stef and Lena into the hallway. "What is it?"

"Callie, we just found out that Donald isn't your birth father," Stef said. "It's a man named Robert Quinn." This had to be some cruel joke that the world was playing on her.

"Quinn, that's my middle name," Callie said, tears filling her eyes. "My Mom told me it was a family name. Why would they lie to me?"

"We don't know," Lena said. "We talked with Donald, he just left. He said he met your mother when you were like six months old. And by the time you were old enough to understand, it was just silly. So-"

"I'm not getting adopted," Callie said, shaking her head.

"Not today," Lena said. "But you will get adopted Callie. But what we want to know, is if it's okay that we still adopt Jude today?"

"That's fine," Callie said. "I'm not gonna stand in the way of my brother's adoption. That would just be selfish."

"Okay," Stef said. "Hey, it's okay Cals. This is a promise, you will be adopted. We love you, Callie."

"I love you too," Callie said, and went back to sit down in between Mariana and Jude. Wyatt had sat down on the other side of Mariana. "Jude, bud, I'm not getting adopted today. But you are, it's just a mess-up in some of the paperwork. But you're getting adopted, okay?"

"But Callie, I don't want to get adopted without you," Jude said, looking at his sister.

"I know, but I'm not gonna hold you back," Callie said. "You're gonna walk into that court room and officially become a part of this family, okay? You've waited too long for this. So, come on. Let's go get you adopted." Jude nodded, and ran up to Stef and Lena. As soon as Jude couldn't see her, the tears started falling. She wiped her eyes, and Mariana rested a hand on her shoulder.

Jesus sat down in Jude's old spot and said," Sorry you can't get adopted. But if it's any consolation, I already count you as my sister."

"Same here," Mariana said, and Callie wiped her eyes.

"Thanks, guys," Callie said. "I was just hoping this would all work out."

"It will," Mariana said, and Jesus nodded. "And we'll be right here the whole time. And I'm gonna hurt you now."

"What why?" Callie asked, confused.

"Because you aren't smiling," Mariana said, cracking a smile, and Callie chuckled. "No, I'm joking. I love you, sis."

"Love you too," Callie said, and Jesus and Mariana hugged her. Stef, Lena, Jude, and Brandon all noticed the interaction, and even Brandon couldn't help but smile. But he frowned when Wyatt walked over to Callie.

"Hey," Wyatt said. "I'm sorry about your adoption."

"It's okay,' Callie said. "Hey, after the adoption, do you want to come to my house for the party?"

"Sure," Wyatt said. "Are you going to be up for a party?"

"Why not?" Callie asked.

-linebreak-

Stef cut the cake, and everyone had a big smile on their face. Callie sat in between Wyatt and Mariana, and Lena started putting cake on everyone's plate.

"Callie I'm sorry things didn't work out today," Lena said. "But you are still a part of this family. Okay?"

"I know," Callie said, nodding. Right after Callie said that, there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it," Jesus offered, standing up. He came back a few seconds later and said," Moms, it's a social worker."

"What?" Stef said, walking to the door. Callie got a bad feeling in her stomach, and watched as Stef came back. "Callie, honey, we need you to pack a bag. Since you didn't get adopted and our foster license expired, they have to take you to another home. I'm sorry, sweets." _So much for being part of the fsmily._


	9. Chapter 9

"Callie, this is the foster home you'll be staying at for tonight," the social worker said. "We'll get this sorted out as soon as possible."

"Kay," Callie answered. "Is she nice, or what?"

"Well, I'll let you decide that for yourself," the social worker said. "I wish I could stay, but I have to attend to another foster kid. Thank you for being cooperative Callie."

"Yeah," Callie said. She opened the door and saw a woman standing there.

"Well come on in," she said, and Callie nodded. "I'm Mary."

"Callie," Callie said, nodding. "Where do I put my stuff?"

"Right there," Mary said, pointing at a room. Callie walked in and saw three girls in there. There were four mattesses and one was empty. Callie's. She couldn't believe this was her life again. And it was freezing cold in the house.

"Hey," one girl said. She was definitely the oldest. Maybe sixteen or seventeen. There was one who looked fifteen, and the other looked maybe twelve or thirteen. "I'm Haley."

"Bri," the second oldest said.

"I'm Hannah," the youngest said.

"It's Callie," she said, setting her bag in the mattress.

"So, Callie," Haley said, sitting in Callie's mattress. "How old are you? And where'd you come from?"

"I'm came from... juvie," Callie said, figuring it would be best to look tough. If she made it seem like she was getting her hopes up for a family, they would tease her. "Yeah, tore up my last foster father's car. Took a baseball bat to his car."

"Dang girl," Haley said. "You know, I've been to juvie twice. Both times for drugs."

"Cool," Callie said. "The other two don t talk much do they?"

"Nah," Haley said. "But I think we will get along just fine."

-linebreak-

"This isn't fair," Mariana said to Stef. "They can't just take her!"

"Unfortunately, they can," Stef said, putting a hand on her shoulder. "No one likes it Mari. I'm sorry sweets. We will get our licence renewed tomorrow. Until then, we just have to be patient."

"This is stupid!" Mariana said. "They can't just take my sister." Mariana stomped upstairs to her room.

"I understand how she feels," Lena said. "Just give her time to cool off, Stef." They had already sent Wyatt home, and all the other kids were trying to carry on with their night as usual. Lets just get some rest. We'll go get it renewed first thing in the morning."

-linebreak-

"Hey Callie," Haley said, and Callie sat up. "Come here." The two other girls were asleep and Callie made her way to Haley. "So, you want some pot?"

"No," Callie said. "I don't do drugs."

"Come on, girl," Haley said. "It's just a little. Come on."

-linebreak-

"Callie, grab your stuff," Mary said, and Callie sat up. "Your social worker is here." Callie was scared. She was high, and her social worker would see.

"Here, take these," Haley said, handing Callie a cheap pair of sunglasses.

"Thanks," Callie said. She followed Mary out of the room with her bag, and saw her social worker standing there.

"Hey Callie," the social worker said. "Ready to go home?" Callie nodded and followed her to the car. The car pulled out of the driveway, and Callie stared at the window. She was going home. But wait, Stef was gonna kill her when she realized she had smoked pot.

-linebreak-

"What do you mean, we cant get Callie back?" Stef asked the social worker.

"I mean, she was taken to her biological father's house," the social worker said. "He's fighting for custody of her."

"Then we'll fight back," Stef said. "We want to see our daughter."

"Well right now she's not your kid," the lady said. "I'm sorry but this is a matter you will have to take up with her father and a lawyer. But I think it will be good for Callie to stay with a biological parent."

"Callie has a brother," Lena reasoned.

"And she has a sister," the social worker said. "So please don't fight with me on this."

"Come on, let's go," Lena said. "We need to update the kids, and find Callie."

-linebreak-

"You getting settled in okay, callie?" Robert Quinn asked Callie.

"No, I want to go home," Callie said, sitting on the floor in the guest bedroom. "I just want to go home."

"You are home," Robert said, putting a hand on her shoulder that she immediately pushed off.

"Just leave me alone," Callie said. "I have brothers and a sister. I would even settle for my annoying older brother at this point. I just want to see Jude again. Or Mariana and Jesus. Or Brandon. Take me home."

"But Callie, I'm your father," Robert said.

"But Stef and Lena are my Moms," Callie said. "You be never been a part of my life before. Why can't you just leave me alone?"

"Because Sophia and I are your family," Robert said. "And I loved your mother."

"Oh Really?" Callie said. "You loved my mother enough to leave her and not be there when she died. I want to go home." No matter how many times Robert said it, this was just gonna be another house. Her home was wherever her moms and her siblings were. And Callie wanted to be there with them again. To hug Mariana, and hug Jude. She wanted to be with her family.


End file.
